pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Rieman Baxley
Isaac Rieman Baxley (1850-1920) Gale Biography and Genealogy Master Index cites two different dates of demise - 1920 and 1930. Both sources have publication dates prior to this time, making the information entirely questionable. His last works seem to have been published in the early 1920s. (Since the 2-volume 1921 ''Poems of Isaac Rieman Baxley looks like a posthumous collection, PPP has opted for the earlier date of death - GD.) was an American poet and playwright.The Magazine of poetry and literary review, Volume 7, (1895) The Peter Paul Book Company, BuffaloCatalog of copyright entries, Library of Congress Life Baxley was born in Baltimore, Maryland in 1850, the son of Henry Willis Baxley and Mary Virginia Baxley. He had one brother, Claude. Although the family was not Roman Catholic, Isaac was educated at St. Ignatius de Loyola College. He passed the bar before the age of 21. Baxley said this was his first legal crime – but the age question was not asked of him. Like many other poets, he practised little and soon abandoned his profession because he wished to write. He travelled a good deal, travelling to Europe twice. From 1878, he lived in California , making his home in Santa Barbara. The city council appointed him to a special board for the assigning of street names in Montecito. Rosario Andrea Curletti (1953) Pathways to Pavements: the history and romance of Santa Barbara Spanish street names Footnotes Writing Baxley commenced to write very early, and "no amount of interference could, at any time, have prevented him from pursuing an action over which he had no abiding control." His opinion of poetry is that "the old issues, customs and manners therein will soon resign themselves to the new movements and aspirations discerned in all spiritual things, and that the Genius of Poetry is ever the furthest sighted in all human eyes; and that her lips are already beginning to open, singing the things she sees. There is no death to Poetry— but those who can not as yet see whither she is moving have said so— but she does not listen to what they say; they, in time, will listen to her again and again." The Magazine of Poetry (1890) Charles Wells Moulton, Buffalo, New York Publications Poetry * The Temple of Alanthur, with other poems. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1886. * The Prophet, and other poems. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1888. * Songs of the Spirit Buffalo, NY: C.W. Moulton, 1891. * Beyond the Bank of Mist: A poem. Buffalo, NY: Peter Paul Book Co., 1895. * Songs of the Stars. Mountain View, CA: Pacific Press Pub. Co., 1904. Collected editions * Poems and Plays. ''San Francisco, CA: A.M. Robertson, 1921. ''Volume I, Volume II Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy West Virginia University.Isaac Rieman Baxley, Strangers to Us All: Lawyer & Poetry, College of Law, West Virginia University. Web, July 3, 2013. Plays * The Aegean (1916) a play * Lais: a Grecian Episode. (''1916). * ''The Fire-Woman (1917) a play in two acts See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;About *Isaac Rieman Baxley at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers & Poetry. Category:American poets Category:1850 births Category:1920 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American lawyers Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland